


Meet Me In The Rose Garden

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Language, Love Confessions, Mistaken Identity, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Charlie finally makes his move, but of course, things never pan out the way he planned.





	Meet Me In The Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Den - Your Secret Admirer - A Valentine's Day Fic Exchange. Many thanks to my beta, xxDustnight88, for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: Post Hogwarts: Party A has been in love with best friend, Party B for years. Not brave enough to tell them directly, Party A write an anonymous love letter to Party B which is accidentally received by the wrong person. Mistaken identity, hilarity and chaos ensue. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

“You know, I really think you should just tell him how you feel.”

Turning, Charlie arched a brow at his sister-in-law. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You’ve been unable to take your eyes off of Adrian this entire time.”

Charlie scoffed. “No, I’ve been distracted. Spacing out and such… not staring.”

“You know I don’t believe you,” Hermione said. “You may fool the rest of your family, but you can’t fool me. And I know you didn’t bring a date to the wedding because you were hoping he would be here.” She turned her attention to Pansy and Dennis, who were slowly dancing on the dancefloor.

“I knew he’d be here - he and Pansy have been close for ages…” Charlie said before he realised his mistake. He let out a sigh.

“Just go talk to him, Charlie,” Hermione said, coming over and placing a hand on his shoulder. “If you just wait, nothing will happen… I mean, look at George and I. If I hadn’t told him how I felt… well…” Hermione trailed off. They both knew that George had been in a very dark place after Fred’s death. Hermione was able to be there for him in a way that no one had expected, and the two of them had fallen in love. “If I hadn’t told him, who knows what would have happened. He could have married Angelina for all we know.” She laughed.

“I just… What if I ruin our friendship?” Charlie asked, looking at her.

“Would you rather know for sure or be stuck wondering what if for the rest of your life?” Hermione countered. “He’s your friend, Charlie, and I don’t think your feelings for him will change that. And besides, for all you know, he may have feelings for you back.” She smiled at him warmly. “Oh, George is looking for me; I’ll talk to you later, Charlie.” She turned and crossed the dancefloor to her waiting husband.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie knew that Hermione was right. He had to let Adrian know how he felt. But he didn’t want to just stroll right up to him and tell him. He’d ask him to meet him with a note. Charlie grinned, nodding to himself. That was a great idea. 

He went over to the gift table and grabbed a quill. Pulling a blank page from the back of the guest book, which he was sure Pansy and Dennis wouldn’t notice, he slipped away from the loudness of the party. Sitting down, he scribbled out a brief, but to the point, note.

_I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you in person, but you needed to know… I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for years. I know doing this at a wedding is inappropriate, but I just needed to let you know. Please, meet me in the rose garden out back if you feel the same way. - Charlie._

Taking a deep breath and committing to the act, he carefully let the ink dry and then folded the note. Looking around, he tried to see where Adrian was. Sure enough, he saw Adrian disappear into the loo. 

“Hey,” Charlie called out to a random boy - _Nott maybe_ \- and handed him the folded up note. “Could you give this to the bloke in the loo there?”

He took the note and nodded. “Sure thing, I’m heading to take a piss so it’s all good.” He laughed, clearly having already had too much to drink. 

As he walked away, Charlie realised that it was too late to turn back now. Taking a deep breath, he headed towards the rose garden. He’d wait there for Adrian… if nothing else, he could at least have a smoke away from everyone.

* * *

Exhaling deeply, Charlie snuffed out his cigarette. He let out a deep breath, waiting. Maybe Adrian wouldn’t show? Maybe it would be better that way.

Someone behind them cleared their throat. 

Turning, Charlie opened his eyes wide. “I…” He stopped short when he saw who was standing in front of him. “Oh, Merlin.”

Dennis twisted his hands together nervously. “Look, Charlie, I’m flattered, but really, my wedding day? I…” He cleared his throat. “I just-”

“Oh, fuck,” Charlie cut him off. “That note wasn’t meant for you, Dennis.”

Dennis let out a deep breath. “Thank Merlin, because that was awkward.”

Charlie shook his head. Dennis must have been in the bathroom and Nott probably just passed it to him on accident. Charlie let out a dry laugh. “I suppose that’s what I get for trying to be sneaky with a note.”

Dennis shrugged. “Well, then, I’m going to head back to the party, but I hope you tell whomever that note was meant for how you really feel.”

“We’ll see,” Charlie said, shrugging. Turning around, he let out a frustrated growl, feeling stupid for writing the note in the first place. He lit another cigarette, not ready to rejoin the party just yet.

He took a seat on the bench and sat there, exhaling loudly. He felt like an utter idiot. Not to mention, embarrassed that Dennis that received the note and thought that Charlie loved him. 

“I thought you quit smoking.”

Looking up, Charlie saw Adrian standing before him. 

“I tried, but working on the reserve leaves me too high strung. Can’t fall asleep at night without a smoke or two.” 

Adrian took a seat on the bench next to Charlie. “It’s bad for you, you know.”

“A lot of things are,” Charlie countered. 

“Maybe you could try to unwind another way at the end of the day,” Adrian suggested. 

“Do you have some suggestions?” Charlie asked, looking at Adrian from the corner of his eyes.

“I have a few,” Adrian said, smirking slightly. “In fact, I’d love to show a few of them later tonight if you’re interested.”

Charlie froze. “I… Are you serious?”

Adrian grinned. “I’ve wanted you in my bed for years now, Charlie, but we’ve always had this awkward friendship. A little birdie told me you were pining over me, so I decided to see if that was true.”

“It is,” Charlie said before he could stop himself.

“Then find me at the end of the night, and I’ll help you unwind without those nasty sticks.” Adrian winked at Charlie before getting up. “I promised Pansy a dance, but I’ll see you later.”

Charlie watched Adrian leave, a stunned expression on his face. He quickly stamped out his cigarette and decided to head back to the party. He had to thank his _little birdie_ for helping him out. 

What would the world do without Hermione Granger-Weasley? He shuddered at the very thought.


End file.
